Gepparland
|classification = Akuma Chojin|chojin_kyodo = 8,540,000 Power|trademark_technique(s) = Micro Geppar (マイクロ・ゲッパー)|manga = Chapter 227 (First Appearance)}}Gepparland (ゲッパーランド) is an aquatic Akuma Chojin and member of the Demon Seed. About Gepparland is an aquatic Chojin in the form of a fish. He is capable of producing miniature versions of himself known as Micro Geppars. He holds Alexandria Meat's left arm. He fights and is defeated by Hanzou, and is afterwards killed by General Terror. Story The Demon Seed reveal there are General Palasts across Japan, and - after using tentacles to kidnap the Army of Idols - take their individual opponents to their specific Palasts. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 226 The General Palast breaks into five pieces, with each Death-Match Room going to the new locations. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 227 Gepparand takes his match to Chuse on Shimokoshii Island, to a place called Napoleon Rock, which transforms into "Hidden Palast General Face". He is temporarily fooled by Hanzo who hides as the ring rises, and uses it as an opportunity to get in the first attack. He throws Gepparland into the ocean, but Gepparland rises sans his disguise and jumps out from the waters. Gepparland throws a part of Meat Alexandria high onto a column, before he bites into Hanzo's throat to drink his blood. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 228 Hanzo counters with an Emerald Flowsion, even as i causes part of his throat to be ripped out, before he delivers a series of punches and a Fiend Collar Choke. After Hanzo attempts an Arm Hold, Gepparland uses a Bloody Mary. Hanzo uses a Puppet Doll Technique to lock Gepparland into a Full Nelson; Gepparland is thrown into the water, but this enables him to engage in a Rolling Water technique. Gepparland leaps back into the ring with a Hijack Back Breaker, but the fin on his head turns into a buzz-saw, for a Buzz Saw in attack. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 229 This cuts into Hanzo's back and exposes his bones. A rain of blood descends upon the ring, until Hanzo flips forward and stops the fin-blade with his feet; Hanzo uses a Jackhammer and then a Slaughterhouse Saw-Blade. Gepparaland stops the attack with a Horn Blade, but - due to how Hanzo dodges - it misses all the vital organs. They land in the ocean, where Hanzo turns part of the scarf into a sailboat and ploughs into Gepparland. After a series of blows, both are submerged in the waters. Gepparland chokes Hanzo underwater, but Hanzo uses his Bewitching Blade. The slice of the blade releases spherical balls from Gepparland's body, which Gepparland sucks inside him with Mouth Brooder. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 230 Gepparland turns his eyes white and unleashes his Spit Micro Geppar. The babies eat through Hanzo's armour and mask, which exposes his face and dredges up traumatic memories, and the baby fish also start to eat away at his Bewitching Blade. Hanzo sinks to the ocean floor after a series of bloody attacks. The ghost of The Ninja appears to Hanzo created from the scarf Mantaro gave to him. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 231 Hanzo is inspired by The Ninja and feigns fatigue, as he begs Gepparland for a swift death, and Gepparland uses a Rolling Water, which pushes Hanzo back towards the surface. Hanzo uses the rock as a grindstone, as he embeds his sword within it along the journey back to the top. He uses his blade to murder Gepparland's babies. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 232 They engage in a series of blows, which brings them back to the ring, as Gepparland is enraged by the deaths of thousands of his children. Hanzo falls flat on his face and convulses, but the power of friendship - as the audience cheers him on - brings him back from the brink. Hanzo creates a balloon from The Ninja's scarf, which blocks Gepparland's canon arm, and this thus explodes and sends him catapulting back into the waters below. Hanzo then creates a life-size puppet from the water, forcing Gepparland back into the ring. Hanzo wins with a Bell Crack. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 233 This is not enough to sate Hanzo's bloodlust. He turns to a twitching Gepparland and uses his Bewitching Blade to cut off the fly on his chin, which disfigures Gepparland, and Hanzo says he no longer desires to cut off people's faces. The General Stone inside Gepparland flees his body, as the disembodied voice of Satan chastises him, and the horn of the mountain structure falls down, which impales both Gepparland and Hanzo. Before Hanzo dies, he throws the box with Meat's body towards Mantaro to be kept safe. They collapse together in the waters, as Hanzo's mask floats to the surface, and Meat's left arm returns to his torso. Gepparland is never seen again. Techniques Spit Micro Geppar (マイクロ・ゲッパー) * Gepparland sends a swarm of his offspring to kill his opponent Mouth Brooder * Gepparland collects his eggs inside his mouth Horn Piece * Gepparland pierces his opponent's chest with his horn Rolling Water (ローリング・ウォーター) * The rotor in Gepparland's right arm fires a stream of water Buzz-Saw Fin (パズソーフィン) * Gepparland gets his opponent in a Hijack Back Breaker, then turns his fin into a buzz-saw Bloody Mary * Gepparland coughs up a spiked red ball, made from his opponent's blood Career Information Win/Loss Record (Single) * X Hanzo (Bell Crack) ;Titles ;*'Demon Seed No. 2' Trivia *'Laugh:' Geppappa~ (ゲッパッパ～) *'Based on an Idea by: '''Kazuya Yonekura, 28, from Osaka '''References' 'Navigation' Category:Kinnikuman Nisei characters Category:Akuma Chojin Category:Demon Seed Category:Permanently Deceased Characters Category:Male characters Category:Characters from France